gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II
Shouldn't this be part of Exia? So one of our editors created a split page of Exia and made this Exia RII page. I personally thought this should be merged and maintain as a single page, however I want everyone's opinion about this. If the majority feels that Exia and Exia RII should be separated, I'll agree with the consensus. One more thing, Exia is technically a 3rd Gen Gundam isn't it? It has and always been said that 00 Gundam is the only 4th Gen Gundam. Some assistance and input people. Wasabi 01:49, October 3, 2009 (UTC) My reasons for splitting the article was because I felt that Exia's page was too messy. Since Exia had been practically rebuilt I figured that it was a different enough mobile suit to warrant its own page. Also I never said that the Exia Repair II was a 4th generation Gundam, just that it was likely to have 4th generation technology. Of course there is a question of what is considered 4th generation technology.--Animefan29 02:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I agree with the split since its stats are different like weight and such. I am not sure about the 4th generation stuff, it was in the article already. Also technically the gundams from the new gundam movie would be 4th generation as well... or 5th. Simant 03:13, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Classification Clarification All the Gundams are classified based on design. Exia still falls into 3rd generation, only 00 Gundam has been classified as 4th Gen. I know the scheme is weird, but that's how I come to understand the classification. From what I understand, 4th Gen 00 Gundam was the only directly labeled as so. Anyone else can prove the difference between 3rd vs 4th Gen? Wasabi 03:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) * Japanese Wikipedia note how Denki Hobby Magazine July 2009 list 2nd Season Gundam as 4th Generation. Although only 00 is "true" 4th Generation Gundam, other are 3.5 if we are talking in term of technology. Of cause, Exia is still 3rd Gen. It's like how Astrea F2 is still 2nd Gen despite equip with Exia' part. Or Artemie is 2nd Gen even if it got built after rollout of few 3rd Gen. Kuruni 06:12, October 3, 2009 (UTC) If anything, the naming scheme further defines it. Each generation design has a series number tagged to it to define which set it belongs to. If you noticed, Second Gen were the GNY series, third gen is the GN-00# and fourth is GN-000#. Wasabi 10:29, October 3, 2009 (UTC) *Then that would make the 1st generation 0 Gundam the exception to the rule since since it also has a 3rd generation GN-00# designation. Which is a little odd if you think about it because the 0 Gundam should be the most experimental mobile suit out of all of the Gundams.--Animefan29 12:10, October 3, 2009 (UTC) You're right, Exia is a 3rd generation Gundam with 4th generation technology. I'm not sure why the Exia page was split up like that, I think someone should merge it back in with the original Exia article. And should the pictures of each MS be within the infobox itself or next to each description. Because there are two photos of Exia Repair I on the Exia page.--Gaeaman788 20:23, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Putting rebuilt models on a page would be like putting ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam on ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam page. Rebuilt models that have variations, such as equipment, should be on separate pages. That's what the option equip field is also for, to put variations in (like how its done on GAT-X105 Strike Gundam page). Simant 20:24, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Strike Freedom is an entirely brand new model, separate from the original Freedom; related based on engineering lineage. Exia RII is like a patient with a complete makeover after a nasty accident, with the works on plastic surgery. Essentially the same person/Exia with brand new parts. That's how I see it anyway, but since the majority feels the page should be separate, i'm not going to challenge it. Wasabi 21:11, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Gentlemen, we can rebuild him. We have the technology. --Nkuzmik 14:08, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I don't know what debate I'm getting at here,but the Mission Complete sourcebook already clarified that all the S2 CB Gundams as 4th Generation. The comparison between 3rd and 4th Generation was showed here in one of scans of the book,you can even see the number 3 and 4 in between the two,even if you can't understand Japanese: Mission Complete Scan I remember someone who read some of the text telling me that it specifies that one big difference was the GN Drives,th 4th Generation had more specialised roles for them.This can be done because of the miniaturisation of the GN Drive Units,they can now be mounted in other places.The book also outlines several of the specialisation GN Drives purposes:Cherudim was for quick Bit Charging, Arios was for GN Archer charging, while 00's position allows some speed and defence specialisations of the Drives. forward,defence,pointin backwards:acceleration This is in contrast to the 3rd Generation,where all 4 Gundams were designed around the same Drive Chasis, only the thing that covers the Chasis from the rearlike Exia's cone for example,was different.They were all mounted inside the torso as well. Still,we've seen Astraea and the rest still classified as 2nd Generation even after their upgrades were given.The 0 Gundam ACD's cone would be counted as 4th Generation technology as well,just a bit though.Not to mention Full Armor 0 Gundam,the Beam Bazooka technology came from Virtue while the GN Composite Armor technology first appeared with Plutone,so that 0 Gundam has many future generation applications. In regard to model numbers the last 3 numbers after GN does not mean anything to a generation,we've seen this with the 0 Gundam1st,Rasiel3rd, and 00 Gundam4th.Rasiel and 00 both differ from their same generation counterparts in their numbers.The strongest generational indication in model numbers we have so far would be the GNY letters. Also,I have no idea where people get the idea that the movie Gundams are 4th generation.We have no details on that yet.Considering the pattern we have seen so far,more likely than not they are going to be 5th generation,but even this hasnt been confirmed yet.We have little info on the new suits,including their generation designation. I personally think that the page should be merged,I consider it sort of like a variant,no different than Avalanhe and the other GNHWs,which gets to share its pages.Repair was rebuilt a bit as well and it has to share pages.Unlike Strike Freedom,R2 only appeared for 5 minutes in the series,so I do not see why it should gets this speacial treatment.But its not a big deal to me either way. SonicSP 17:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :I vote that R2 keeps a separate page--Nkuzmik 18:38, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Beam weapons list Hi. In the weapons section, I noticed data concerning the same kind of beam saber and beam dagger layout seen on the original Exia (2 slots in the shoulders and 2 in the skirt). If I'm not mistaken, the R2 has space for none of those weapons in their original locations, given the alternate skirt and shoulder design for the rebuilt suit. Instead, should the article not refer only to the two beam saber slots on the hips, in the place where the original might have carried its GN Long and Short Blades? --Nerroth 06:45, October 10, 2009 (UTC) *Actually the data I have seen clearly indicates and shows that the Exia Repair II has all of the same weapons, or at least can hold/store/use all of the same weapons Exia originally did.--Animefan29 11:44, October 10, 2009 (UTC) **The HG Exia R2 manual states that the Seven Sword configuration is no longer used on R2,as the GN Sword Kai is strong and versatile enough to omit the need for the other weapons was in the article of the manual I believe,which are used to to balance the weaknesses of the original GN Sword.Since all beam sabers are length adjustable now,there is no reason to eqip Exia with the GN Beam Daggers either. :: Here's some pics of the differences,using both HG models as comparison: :: Arms:http://img118.imageshack.us/img118/9823/exiaarms.jpg :: Waist:http://img101.imageshack.us/img101/8152/exiawaist.jpg ::There's clearly no more place to mount all anything on the old beam dagger slots while the new sabers are now mounted and have replaced have taken out the GN Short blade and Long Blade slots.The old beam saber slots on the arms have been replaced by vents. ::And I just compared both HG Exia's manuals,the GN Long Blade & Short Blades was not even listed in R2's weapon's list.The Japanese word for GN Sword was in R2's manual,with an extra kanji added at the end,which I assume is for Kai.Not only does the manual lack picture of the Long/Short Blades,they're not even listed in the main equipment list by word. [Use the Original Exia manual to see what these words are,you will that they are absent in the R2 manaul.The GN Sword's is there,just that a kanji for Kai was added at the end and so is the GN Vulcan and you can use the R2 manual if you want to check the Japanese spelling]. ::Here's a comparison between 2 snapshots of certain sections of the manual.The word for GN Sword is in both manauls,with an added kanji in the R2 version to denote the "Kai". Keep in mind that the main equipment list refers to the list of words that appear right below some info of the Ms,like height and model number ::But the word for the Long/Short Blades are completely absent,even the GN Vulcan is listed in both so its not like the list omits smaller sub-weapons either. ::HG Exia:http://img118.imageshack.us/img118/4026/hgexiam1.jpg Main equipement list is directly under the GN Short Blade that Exia is posing with. The weapons are further elaborated at the bottom section with the blue background ::HG Exia R2:http://img94.imageshack.us/img94/257/hgexiar2m1.jpgMain equipment list is to the left of the obvious Celestial Being logo.Weapons are elaborated in the blue background section on top. ::And I know the HG R2 kit does come with the Long and Short blades,but this was to give extra benefit to the buyers to justify the price,rather than because it counts as external sources canon. ::The GN Shield is listed though in the R2 weapons list so even though it didnt appear,it seems to be part of the official equipment set,which makes sense because the shield should not have been made obsolete by the GN Sword Kai.The shield is listed in at the lowest section of the Equipment List. ::Credit of the pics go to Dalong-SonicSP 17:22, October 12, 2009 (UTC) RII's GN Drive I want to make this definitively clear, Exia RII is using 0 Gundam's GN Drive. If you don't believe me, double check the footage. On the second ep of season 2, while Setsuna was telling 00 Gundam to awaken, he clearly pointed out the positions of each GN Drive. It showed that 0 Gundam's drive is on the right side and Exia's on the left. Now watch the final ep, when Ribbons was fighting Setsuna, when Ribbons/0 Gundam fought with 00 Gundam/Setsuna, which GN Drive was taken and which one remained? As you noticed, Exia's GN Drive was taken by Ribbons and Setsuna refitted 0 Gundam's GN Drive into Exia RII. So for future edits, please stop saying that Exia had back its original drive, it never did, it used a different GN Drive, 0 Gundam's GN Drive. Wasabi 05:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) However, in episode 1 of the same season, note that the right side GN Drive is missing. That was before Celestial Being got Exia's GN Drive. So the scene you're referring to may have been an error on the part of the producers, so Exia R2 may have indeed re-used its own GN Drive in the final battle. Gaeaman788 16:29, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm my observation,I find it more likely to be Exia's GN Drive as wellfor the same reasons as Gaeman788,also for the main reason of the scene in episode S201,more specifically the scene is around the time of 17:01 of the video,here's a screenshot of the screen,even comes with Ian's sentence in subtitles for emphasisfrom the gss version by the way: http://img29.imageshack.us/img29/8415/00gundamdrivee.jpg Notice that the right GN Drive is missing at this point in time,and at the same time Ian was talking about testing Exia's solar furnace,so I think the right furnace being Exia is more likely,and the right furnace is the one that's left behind with 00 in S225. Now I know it isn't a 100% confirmation thing but I find this to be stronger evidence than the scene you were referring to in S202,especially since the creators are known to make mistakes in pointing out thing in emotional circumstances before,in S219 08:30 when the scene was focusing on Saji it focused in onto 0 Raiser's orange cockpit......which we know is the sensor area and not the actual cockpit,so its not like they're not prone to mistakes. Another interesting tidbit comes from the 2307-2312 Mission Complete SourcebookKouryokoukan blog post here:[http://blog.goo.ne.jp/kouryakukan/e/ff0e5f4a085adc946cfbdded439a8374;Translations here:http://community.livejournal.com/gundam00/767825.html#cutid1].Its mention that the movie will reveal the location/status of Seraphim's and 0 Gundam's GN Drive,which both Drives currently have the highest chance of being in danger right now;Seraphim because of the shot by Reborns Cannon and 0 Gundam because of being pierces by Exia's GN Sword.You can verify in the link for yourselves but this is the part I'm talking about: ・0ガンダムとセラフィムのGNドライヴの行方は劇場版でわかる。 The location of 0 Gundam and Seraphim's GN Drives are explained in the movie. If we can't agree on Exia's Drive which I personally think has a higher chance of being the Drive on the right shoulder,then I suggest we leave it ambigious in the article.We don't need to mention who's Drive it uses you know. topic:Sorry,havent been around much lately,been a bit busy with stuff,I'll try and do some of the stuff you asked me earlierSonicSP 19:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Obviously I didn't know I opened a can of worms on this one. You guys all have your valid points and I agree based on your points that it should be left to be ambiguous until its definitive. But what would be considered definitive? The publish magazine papers or the anime? Wasabi 19:46, November 12, 2009 (UTC) The anime is usually more definitive,the problem is in this case its contradictory with itself''giving out mixed signals,and we know the TV version and the anime in general is prone to visual mistakesArche's particles being orange at the start of S209 battle before switching to red in the same battle;although this was fixed in the DVD version.I was just using mention from 2307-2312 Mission Complete book to strenghtened my point a bit.SonicSP 11:57, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I would say the order of validity would go DVD TV Manga published technical info trade mags gunpla model mags The only ones that I can really justify are DVD on top because the big wigs presumably take the chance to fix any little boo-boos. I rank gunpla(and mags) as the least credible because the model makers are just out to make a cool model. And the peope who make models for thos magazines are SCARY good. They could make anything they wanted --Nkuzmik 16:14, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Here's my personal opinion on the GN Drives. If you listen to what Feldt says after Seraphim is shot, she says that it's critically damaged, not destroyed. But, we know that Seraphim's GN Drive is right in te center of the chest, so the overall drive may be together, but certain components may have been destroyed. For 0 Gundam, if you look at the way R2's sword went through 0 Gundam, the sword appears to go through a portion of the GN Drive shell, but not the actual drive components. But it may have very well been destroyed, who knows until we see the movie.Gaeaman788 06:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) GN Drive Burst Mode I added in ''GN Drive Burst Mode because it felt logical to name it that way until official data release explains it all, but apparently nobody have yet to step in to add anything new. Was there any new info releases at all? Wasabi 04:50, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't have an official name,its just a feature of Exia's Drive Chasis. According to the MG Exia manual, it was also available for the Original Exia but since regular use of the feature was cautioned againts, it was rarely used. The manual also goes to say that this feature was the one used in R2.-SonicSP 12:15, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::So the "GN Drive Burst" is specific to Exia, not the particular GN Drive. There goes a hypothesis I had been nursing for a while. Can you throw a link to the translation?--Nkuzmik 14:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I actually requested the translation from mike_s_6.She then emailed me the translation in my animesuki account.I did post the translation in a few boards that I usually go to.Let me see if I can find a way to link it.On second thought,if you trust me enough,I can just post it here since I have a copy of the text file in my computer.--SonicSP 21:08, February 26, 2010 (UTC) MG Exia manual;GN Drive subsection by mike_s_6 The GN Drive is the engine unit that is the core of the Gundam. It is a foundation theory formed by Aeolia Schenberg. It is completed by the CB scholars who inherited/followed his will. For its development, the environment of Jupiter was necessary. It was manufactured by organization members who were disguised as a manned Jupiter investigation group.　The GN Drive releases GN particles inexhaustively. The released GN particles are one type of photon. From the fact that it is a "furnace that continues to emit light", it seems to have been called "solar furnace". In the possession of CB are only 5 units, but this is the minimum amount needed for armed interventions. The reason that the production was limited was not just because it was hard to manufacture. They were also preventing the danger of the units coming to the hands of the enemy due to mass production. It was known that a battle between machines loaded with GN Drives would be extremely fierce, and for an organization that carries out dispute eradication, this is a situation that they have to avoid. In the end, the developed GN Drive T (pseudo solar furnace) was brought about by Alejandro Corner. And if you are to look at the new war it brought about, you will understand that their judgment was correct. As for Exia's GN Drive, by opening/liberating the safety device, a temporary burst state was possible. But regular use is not recommended, and it was almost not used (The primary system is used in Repair II). Original: Quote: ガンダムの根幹を成すエンジンユニット。イオリアシュヘンベルグが基礎理論を考えだし、その意志を受け継い だソレスタルビーイングの学者たちによって完成した。開発のために、木星環境が必要であり、有人木星探査隊 に偽装した組織のメンバーによって製造が行われた。ＧＮドライブは、無尽蔵にＧＮ粒子を生み出し続ける。発 生したＧＮ粒子は一種の光子であり、「光を生み出し続ける炉」であることから｢太陽炉｣とも呼ばれるように なった。ソレスタルビーイングが所有するのは、五基のみだが、これは武力介入に必要な最低限の数である。数 を制限した理由は、その製造が難しかっただけでなく、大量生産によって敵にドライブが渡る危険性を防ぐため でもあった。ＧＮドライブ搭戟機同士による戦闘は織烈を極めることが分かったおり、紛争根絶を掲げる組織に とって、それは避けねばならない事態だった。最終的に裏切り者アレハンドロコーナーによって開発されたＧＮ ドライブＴ（疑似太陽炉）がもたらした、新たな戦局をみれば、この判断が正しかったことが分かる。エクシアのＧＮドラ イブは、安全装置を開放することで一時的にブースト状態とすることが可能であったが、通常、使用は推奨され ず、ほとんど使われることはなかった（本システムは、リペアＩＩで使用されている）。 Stop the dang edit wars There is obviously a difference of opinion as to who had which drive in the final battle. Instead of this childish and never-ending edit war, lay your cards on the table. If you have a position make your case. Present your evidence in a logical and coherent fashion. --Nkuzmik 18:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I don't think we will ever know which GN Drive was with which suit. But, my personal opinion is that Exia RII and 0 Gundam got their original GN Drives back. Like I said in an earlier post. If you look at the scene where Ian is looking at the 00, you notice that the right side GN Drive is missing. And I do think that there was a goof up in the scene where Setsuna is calling for 0 Gundam to awaken. Maybe the PG 00 Raiser will give us the final word, who knows? Gaeaman788 19:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Where exia was stabed and when A recent edit has pointed out that in episode 25 of the first season, Graham's beam saber pierced Exia's right side, whereas in episode 25 of the second season 0 Gundam pierced its left side That's all fine but does the author have a point or are they simply stating a fact?--Nkuzmik 22:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) that's probably just a fact... Bravecommander 12:08, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Its 0 Gundam's Drive......Confirmed I know there's another section for this already but so many clatter there when this was still in debate.In addition to the 00's debut scene in S202;which remained unedited in the SEII release......the PG 00 Raiser manual tells us conclusively which one is whichhttp://img413.imageshack.us/img413/7490/drives.jpg.....The Right Drive Cone is 0 Gundam's which means THAT was the one used in R2.....which means as we've confirmed in S2 Novel 5 and 00V Senki chapter 4 recently......that GN Drive is destroyed.This mean that GN Drive Unit 001 used originally on Exia......was destroyed in the final battle of S2 by noneother than Exia R2 itself.Poetic isnt it?Damn it too,I was on the Exia=Right cone side but oh well the debate is over....>__>...good game people-SonicSP 16:31, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Uh....i disagree completely. it was brought up above that the manga specifically stated that 0 Gundam and Seraphim's drives were lost. NOT EXIA'S. So nothing is really "confirmed". We've been given conflicting info and honestly the out come makes little difference. They still need to rebuild 2 anyway, why does it matter which one is which. Personally, i think Exia had its original drive. I think there's a little more poetry in both gundam's running on their own original drives for the final battle. and i agree that it doesn't need to be specified so there really is no need for further debate. Phoenix304 21:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC)ALL HAIL LELOUCHPhoenix304 21:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC)Phoenix304 :The "interview" with the director only states that that the fate of Seraphim and 0 Gundam's GN Drives will be revealed in the movie, but they've changed their minds since they've already stated what happened to them in S2 Novel 5 and 00V Senki 4 respectively. I did provide sources there already. Novel 5 states the the one onboard 0 Gundam was destroyed while 00V Senki mentioned that CB lost one. The anime episode S202 already hints which one is which (this should overwrite the hint given in the scene in S201 since this is the "final installed configuration" that is used), supported by the PG 00 Raiser manual. :The director's statements only hints of their previous plan, it never confirmed anything unlike the novels and sidestories. Furthermore, the word "Seraphim's Drive" on that interview refers to the Drive that was equiped on the suit at the time of reference. Seraphim's Drive could easily be by probability either Drive 002, Drive 003 or Drive 004 but is surely whichever of these it is referring to the Drive equiped on Seraphim in S2. Since Drive 000 and Drive 001 is equiped on 00 Gundam. In our case, we are referring not to to GN Drives based on their S2 final mounted suits but on their historically mostly used ones. Hence its easier to refer to them by their model numbers given in the PG manual. :Your right that it doesnt matter that much, but I guess some of us are debating on the issue based on the eivdence there. It may not be an important issue but I guess some may be curious of the fact based on the evidence and hints given. -SonicSP 18:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Here's a theory on Exia's destroyed GN Drive Must READ oke, will i thought i bring this up but i know we recently found out that both Exia's and 0 Gundams Solar Reactors were destroyed and we all know how 0's got destroyed but what about Exia's. Well here's my theory remember Exia's GN Drive Burst Mode well if you look the Drive actually comes out of the back as you all know, well seeing as thats the case. I think when 0 Gundam's Beam Saber hit Exia it must of hit the Drive cause the Drive moved out of Exia's Back cause of the GN Drive Burst plus lets not forgot the GN Drive Burst does damage to the Drive anyway. Everyone says cause of the angle of the stab on Exia, Exia's GN Drive should be ok but seeing as the GN Drive Moved out the back of Exia it was vunable. what u guys think.Shindy00 20:12, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :-Exia's GN Drive has always been inside the torso. Its not inside the cone, the cone is connected to the Drive but does not "contain it". The Drive in the 3rd Generation Gundams always have their own large cylindrical Chassis s, and this connects to an external device that becomes an extension of it sort of, however unlike the GN-X or 00 cones, they never "contain" the Drives themselves. What you see jutting out is a mechanism of the cone rather than the actual Drive. The giant cylinder that Nadleeh ejected in S1 25 is the GN Drive Chassis, which at this point is standard among all the 3rd Gen Gundams. This is no longerthe case in 3.5/4th Generation (IE, S2 Gundams) though as each individual MS has their own unique Chassis design by then since they were designed to act as self contained systems with their own respective specialisation this time around. The position by this time are also not limited to the torso anymore since they are much smaller and could be deployed in different areas for their specialisation purposes. :-The burst mode thingy was mentioned to be a bit unstable in the MG Exia manual but it does not mention anything about damaging the Drive. Unstable performances in the Drive extension devices are not unheard of like that of Gundam Astraea's. I'm speculating there may be a chance of system failure to the immediet less important systems but probably nothing permanent to the actual Drive. :-Because Exia's Drive is inside the torso instead of the cone. There is a decent chance that the beam saber might hit it in some form, even if the cone is missed since the cone does not contain the actual Drive. -SonicSP 18:28, September 7, 2010 (UTC) the ability to mount the original seven swords system through a support craft go to this site, and you will understand: http://www.toyking.com.tw/merchandise/3/BB334.htm should we trust the BB Models, fellow editors? Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 07:21, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't, the SD model kits have a habit of recycling accessories that are currently not in use. Taken to the extreme with the SD 00 Quanta which can have the 0 Raiser attached to it in Quantum Burst Mode and uses that same support craft that the R2 uses along with 2 GN Long Swords, the GN Sword, the GN Sword Kai, and the GN Sword V to become...Well...A thing. -The Phantom Impact - The ultimate Super Robot from beneath the heavens 09:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC) oh ok. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 13:04, January 9, 2011 (UTC)